


one kiss is all it takes

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crying, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Overstimulation, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, its leading up to sex but there's no sex lmao, lucas is a crier but we all knew this already, this is also WAY less sexual than the tags imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: do you also write smut? lucas is so far gone everytime eliott even kisses him and i’d really like to read your interpretation of lucas’ thoughts/feelings while they have sex lmao





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't SMUT it's just leading up to it because i cannot write sexy stuff to save my damn life

Kissing Eliott was an experience unlike any other. Any day, no matter how unbearably slow or painfully aggravating, could be remedied by the feeling of Eliott’s hands around his waist pulling him in tightly. The feeling couldn’t be rivaled, outdone, or matched. Eliott’s touch left small, spark-like bursts in Lucas’s soul. He felt unmistakably alive.

They were in Eliott’s apartment resting together with a movie faintly playing in the background. The movie, however, became less and less interesting as the night went on. Lucas was sitting next to Eliott with his head on the taller man’s shoulder when suddenly Eliott brought his hand up to cup Lucas’s jaw and brought their lips together. They had been kissing for only a few seconds when Lucas felt Eliott rest his other hand on the small of Lucas’s back - lifting him up slightly and repositioning him so that Eliott could comfortably hover over Lucas. Their legs began to intertwine messily. Lucas, needing to feel closer to Eliott, let his legs open up so that Eliott could bring himself in between them. Eliott brought his hips down, meeting Lucas’s, and then spoke.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Before Lucas could answer, Eliott was wrapping Lucas’s legs around his waist and carrying them down the narrow hallway. Lucas buried his head in Eliott’s neck, leaving small kisses on the exposed skin, before finding himself flat against the bed. He impatiently brought Eliott down to kiss him again. Eliott pulled back, earning an annoyed groan from Lucas, and swiftly removed his shirt. Lucas quickly replicated the action.

Eliott left a small trail of kisses leading up Lucas’s body before finally meeting his lips again. Between the tight skin on Lucas’s torso and Eliott’s torturously gentle touches, Lucas began to feel wholly overwhelmed. There were moments in which Lucas wondered if it was normal to love Eliott as much as he did. When Eliott speaks, all other sounds fade away. When Eliott kisses him, he feels as though he’s been lit up - unreasonably bright and refusing to dim.

And when they sleep together, his senses are flooded.

It can sometimes lead to moments like these. Eliott, unaware of the hold he has over Lucas, finds himself utterly confused and frantically nervous when he looks up and is confronted with a teary-eyed Lucas. All movement stops and Lucas feels cold from the lack of contact. The bed dips as Eliott sits on the edge. Lucas props himself up on his elbows and Eliott immediately brings his hands forward, cupping Lucas’s entire face between them. His thumb gently wipes away the still falling tears.

“Why’d you stop?” Lucas’s voice is still low, laced with the kind of arousal that he desperately wanted to continue building upon. Eliott, however, looked flustered.

“Did I hurt you?” Still cupping Lucas’s face, he slightly nudged Lucas over so that he could examine the smaller man from a better angle. He brought his hand up and slightly chewed on his bottom lip and fingernails - a nervous tic.

“What?”

“Lucas,” Eliott’s voice was firm this time. “Are you hurt? We can stop if you want to.”

“What? No,” Lucas shook his head, mostly as a result of sheer confusion. “Why’d you stop?” He leaned forward, trying and failing to kiss Eliott again. Eliott simply closed his eyes and huffed.

“You were crying.” His voice sounded small and distant.

“Oh, that.” Lucas smiled and startedwiping away his own tears, a little embarrassed, before continuing. “I’m not… sad or hurt, or anything like that. It’s a good thing.” He could see the confusion settle into Eliott’s face. The man’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Since when is crying a good thing?” There was a slight hint of humor behind his words, which eased Lucas’s mind, lifting it out of the haziness that it had been soaking in.

Lucas laughed. “It’s like… I feel a lot, you know? But in a good way.” His words were disjointed, falling out of his mouth before his brain had the chance to make sense of it. “It’s hard to explain, but I would let you know if you were hurting me, Eliott. I promise you.” This time when Lucas leaned forward to kiss Eliott, he received it. It was slow and sweet - completely different from the ones they had been sharing previously. Regardless, the kiss was good - they always were.

Eliott gently pushed Lucas down onto his back again and began to situate himself between Lucas’s thighs. Almost as if on queue, Lucas was on the verge of tears again. Eliott noticed this and pressed a kiss right near the edge of Lucas’s eye, catching a tear that had just begun to fall down. He pulled back once more and looked down at Lucas, silently asking for permission to move forward. Lucas’s senses were already filled to the brim with all that encompassed Eliott. He nodded once before speaking up, his voice quiet but firm.

“Please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
